


Together Again

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allusions to prostitution, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Times, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Soldier Shiro, read the beginning notes for more details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Shiro, after an infinity of imprisonment and enslavement, has returned home to the love of his life, only to find Keith hidden away in a brothel of whores.  He's set on taking Keith back to the capital city where they used to reside, but Keith just wants one, sexless with Shiro under the one thing he had to remember him for all of those nights.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this month I wanted to focus on Sheith related content, perhaps extending into November as well (but with S8 coming out in Dec, who knows what my fic schedule will look like), but with work and other events popping up, I didn't get a chance to finish the fic I originally wanted to post. So please enjoy this short fic I have had written for a while.
> 
> Here is an explanation of the AU/some background to the scene:  
> This takes place in a fiction ancient world simial to Ancient Greece or Rome (I know next to nothing about either so I cooked up my own thing). Shiro was a highly regarded military general and Keith was his husband. They lived together in a lavish house on lots of land provided by the state/government thanks to Shiro's position in the military. Shiro was sent with a number of troops on some sort of assignment and did not return (similar to what happened in Voltron). Since Keith no longer lived with a military official, he was evicted from his home, and, with virtually no income, was left out on the street. With no money, no home, and no loved ones, and through some other unfortunate events, Keith is forced to become a prostitute to survive. Miraculously, Shiro survives his imprisonment and goes home seeking Keith (Shiro loses his arm when a prisoner). He somehow catches word that the "great general's husband is now a whore" and finds Keith in a large brothel as a shell of the person he used to be. Shiro fully plans on taking Keith out of that awful place and returning home, hopefully not letting anyone recognize him as he fears he is being hunted. Keith is unaware of what exactly happened while Shiro was away, only that it was more than evil. Together, they'll return to the city and Shiro will reclaim his position (or get a higher one), his home, and perhaps put the other military officials on trial for throwing out his husband and forcing him into an impoverished life. Maybe there was also some foul play or double-crossing in the reasons for Shiro's failed mission.

   “How many other men have touched you?”

   Shiro’s hand ran up Keith’s back through his open gown, his skin soft and cold.  Shiro let his eyes trace each curve of Keith’s face and shoulders and exposed body, trying to memorize every single part of him.

   “That doesn’t matter…”  Keith’s hands cupped Shiro’s cheeks and Shiro’s eyes met his.  “What matters in that you’re here now.  With me.”

   Shiro’s hand slowly came to a stop on Keith’s back as he stared at the melancholy smile on Keith’s lips, the evening light casting shadows on his features, hair falling in his face, dust framing his head.

   “But it does.”  Shiro moved his hand from Keith’s back to his thigh, eyes following.  He could see bruises on the delicate skin of the inners of Keith’s thighs and on his neck and chest.  The marks made him angry, made him hate every person that watched Keith remove his robe and expose his body, hate every man - every soldier - that had their way with Keith in this very bed, hate getting captured and becoming weak and scarred, hate leaving Keith and forcing him into this, hate ever joining the military.

   “Takashi…”  Keith’s voice was quiet like a dream.  “It’s not your fault.”

   Shiro squeezed Keith’s leg.

   “Yes, it is,” he forced out of his gritted teeth.  “It’s all my fault.  I left you and didn’t come back and-”

   “No.”  Keith moved forward on Shiro, still straddling his hips, and pressed his forehead to Shiro’s.  “It’s not your fault, and it never will be.  Things happened that we couldn’t control.  I made choices because I had to, and, "Keith's voice began to trail off, "some of them weren’t the best...”

   “Don’t blame yourself.”  Shiro unwrapped his fingers from Keith’s skin.  “I… We…”

   Keith followed Shiro’s gaze to where he was staring at the battered armor setting on the table at the other side of the room, the royal crest worn and torn, the rich, red cloth now a grimy brown.

   “We can go home after this,” Keith soothed.  “Things will go back to the way they used to be.”

   Shiro thought about how that could be as Keith swung his legs over him and got off the bed and stood on the stone floor.  His robe fell off his shoulder, revealing half of his back and chest, but Keith made no effort to cover himself.  He walked to a dresser with a mirror and a variety of bottles and stacked coins on top and opened the bottom drawer.  From it, he pulled out a thick, purple blanket with gold details stitched in, followed by some white sheets.  Keith smiled and held the items closed to his chest as he walked back towards the bed.

   “I knew you were going to come home,” -Keith set the blanket at the foot of the bed and opened up the sheet, laying it over Shiro after pulling off the dirty, original one- "so I saved these for that day.”

   Keith shook open the blanket and Shiro smiled, reaching out to touch the silky fabric.  It was the blanket he had given Keith for his birthday not days before he had left for his failed assignment.  Keith could have sold it for a high price, maybe even giving him enough money to last until he came back, never putting him in this position in the first place.

   “You kept it?”  Shiro whispered.

   Keith simply spread the blanket over Shiro the crawled in beside him.  He nestled under his arm.

   “I thought about you every night, Takashi.”  Keith’s voice was calm.  “I’d look out that window and remember we were looking at the same stars and the same moon and the same clouds and sun, and when a man was in bed with me, I'd close my eyes and try to imagine it was you touching me and no a stranger.”

   Shiro turned towards Keith and pulled him closer to his chest.  He knew Keith was fighting back tears, his mouth turning down in little jumps.

   “I thought of you at every single moment, Keith.”  Shiro breathed.  “When they captured me and bound me and beat me and enslaved me, I remembered I had to come back to you.”

   Keith squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force the images of Shiro being tortured out of his mind, the images of blood and bone and blades.

   “I promise I will never leave you again.”  Shiro’s voice was on the brink of breaking.  “We can go home tomorrow.  I don’t care what that filthy pimp of yours says.  I’m not giving him a cent of you.  You’re mine.  You always have been, and always will be.”

   The idea of Shiro carrying him out of this hellish brothel, threatening his owner with a sword, then getting on Shiro’s horse and riding back home together warmed Keith’s broken heart, sending pent-up tears down his cheeks.

   “I love you,” Keith whispered as he stared at his hand on Shiro's chest.

   Shiro looked down at Keith and lowered his head towards Keith's face, Keith looking upwards.  Shiro pressed his dry, cracked lips to Keith’s trembling ones and kissed him deeply, never wanting to let them part.

   “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect more of this AU. I have too much on my plate. But please stick around even after Voltron comes to a close! I have a lot of WIPs ready to be loved!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
